


Three Loves

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate AU! - The first thing your soulmate ever says to you appears on your wristThis is a small collection of different stories about 3 different couples finding their soulmates for the first time





	Three Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaeird04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeird04/gifts).



> Hello, thank you for reading! Also shoutout to whoever wrote this prompt, I found it on tumblr and I was immediately intrigued. I hope you guys really enjoy this! Please leave comments about any thoughts at all because I love and appreciate all of them! Hope you enjoy the story:):)
> 
>  
> 
> If you ever wanna talk about Got7 or any ships or Kpop or anything, I’m here and I would love to! My tumblr is heyimgrump222

This is a story compiled of three short love stories. All vastly different, yet beautiful in their own way. This is a tale of fate happening at its finest in three unpredictable circumstances:

 

Bambam~

 

Bambam sat in the sandbox at his local park, hunched over and alone as he attempted to build the greatest sandcastle ever known to man. His tiny hands fumbled with the decorations on his beautiful little lump and he felt his frustration growing by the second. 

He had just turned four today and his mother took him down to the park to let him play for a bit and enjoy his time. She watched from the bench lovingly at her little boy amusing himself and getting progressively dirtier. He was short and stick skinny (which made him look even younger than he was), he had jet black messy hair, tanned skin and adorable thick, pink, pouty lips. There were a few other kids playing around but Bambam and his family had just moved to Korea from Thailand and Bammie was still trying to adjust to all these new surroundings and new words, he was catching on quite quickly though.

Bambam muttered to himself in jumbled Thai/Korean, sometimes he couldn’t differentiate the languages, as the dirt got caught more and more under his fingernails and the top of the castle just wouldn’t form the way he wanted. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he examined his castle, attempting to figure out a way to fix this. He watched the castle for a minute, losing himself in his thoughts, before realizing there was a large shadow towering over him and his castle. Bambam felt his heart rate quicken and became frightened at whatever monster may be coming to attack. He turned and was greeted by a tall boy that was giving him an incredibly toothy smile. The boy was tall, too tall (he might have been a giant, Bambam wasn’t sure yet) but his face was very young and gave away his age. 

Bambam looked up at the boy, making eye contact with him. His felt a smile forming on his face just from looking at the boy, this only causing the boy to smile even wider (if that was possible). The boy immediately plopped himself down next to Bambam, causing a small sand cloud, and extended his small slender hand out to him,

“Hi, I’m Yugyeom! It looks like you’re building a really cool sandcastle!! Can I help?” 

Bambam smiled and nodded wildly, hearing the boy’s adorable high pitched voice speak Korean to him. He understood parts of it but it was enough for now, and he responded back with a thick accented, 

“Hello, I’m Bambam! Yes, please do! Also do you wanna become best friends?” 

Yugyeom nodded back aggressively, giggling at the cute accent of the younger boy. Bambam extended his hand to meet Yugyeom’s and their tiny little hands touched for the first time. They felt a small shock at the touch and pulled away quickly. Bambam looked down at his hand and noticed thick black lines formed on his wrist, something he couldn’t quite understand and something he was definitely sure was not there ten seconds ago. 

Bambam looked up to find Yugyeom staring at his own wrist curiously too. He reached out cautiously and gently grasped Yugyeom’s wrist. He pulled his arm closer and found similar black lines drawn onto Yugyeom’s wrists. Bambam’s eyes widened and he looked up exclaiming, 

“Whoa, you have one too?! This is so weird...but I like it!”

Yugyeom giggled wildly at Bambam’s shocked and amazed expression. Yugyeom nodded wildly, still letting Bambam grasp and examine his wrist as he responded, 

“I have a feeling we will be best friends forever, Bambam!”

Bambam’s head shot up to look at his giant new friend, both boys’ cheeks a shade of light pink now. He smiled widely just seeing the boy’s bright smile and responded, 

“Yeah me too, Yugyeom!”

———————————————

 

Jaebum~

Jaebum was looking down at his phone, typing away as he waited in line at the café. He was now a freshman at his dream university and he could not survive these morning classes without some incredibly strong caffeine in his system. He walked forward as the next person made their way to the counter, his attention still on the phone before he heard a loud yell,

“Next!!”

His head jolted up as his concentration was broken just a little more aggressively than he would have liked. It’s far too early in the morning for this. He strolled up to the counter, shoving his phone in the pocket of his black sweatpants, and leaning his head back as he looked up at the menu confirming what he wanted to buy. After a couple seconds, he looked down to find a (frankly pretty cute) blonde barista staring at him with wide, stunned, puppy dog eyes. Jaebum’s eyebrows raised and he was about to ask the barista if he was ok when he suddenly heard a rushed, 

“How do you even exist? You’re beautiful. Oh shit, I just said that to your face didn’t I?”

Jaebum’s eyebrows only raised higher as a slight smirk appeared in his face. He let out a quiet chuckle before responding, 

“Um, thank you? And yes, you did.” 

The barista still only stared and Jaebum’s eyes made their way the to cutie’s name tag that read “Jackson”

“So, Jackson, is this a flirting technique you use with everyone? Because it is quite good, I’ll admit it. As much as I enjoyed that, I would like some coffee too.”

Hearing his own name must have caused him to snap out of it, as Jackson blinked aggressively before looking down at cash register, 

“Oh right! I’m sorry, what would you like to order?” 

Jaebum felt as if this smirk would never leave when he was around this quite unpredictable (yet adorable) boy. 

“I would like one medium black coffee and a bagel, please.”

“Ooo so chic, so manly.”

Jackson commented jokingly (only partially joking honestly) as he typed it all in, causing Jaebum’s grin to widen as he released a few chuckles. 

“That’ll 5.50, please.”

Jaebum reaches into his pocket, quickly retrieving the money and handing it to Jackson. Their fingertips brushed and Jaebum felt a small shock, causing both boys to jump slightly. They pulled away quickly but that didn’t stop Jackson from making another dumb comment,

“Ha looks like we already have chemistry, see?”

Jaebum looked up at him, laughing more and shaking his head at Jackson. 

“Oh, also! What name should I put for the order?”

“Oh yeah, Jaebum.”

“Ok, nice to meet you Jaebum. Oh by the way, no I definitely don’t do that to everyone.”

He stated smoothly, winking at Jaebum before moving his focus back to the register and typing in the name onto the system. 

“Haha well it was definitely nice to meet you too, Jackson.”

Jaebum replied, a light hint of pink on his cheeks as he grinned and watched the boy who was now focused on inputting the information correctly. 

Jaebum walked off to the waiting area, shoving his hands inside his pants pockets and waiting patiently for his order. After a minute or so, he heard a familiar voice yell,

“Jaebum!”

He looked up to find Jackson grinning at him widely and holding out his order. Jaebum gave him a small, shy smile back as he walked up a reached out to grab his items. 

He looked down at the two items in the blonde boy’s hands and he couldn’t help but notice the prominent, black writing across the boy’s wrists that he must not have noticed before. He knew what that meant and that suddenly changed everything for him. His vision blurred for a second and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at it and blurting out,

“You know, you really shouldn’t flirt with people when you’ve already met your one.”

His tone a little harsher than normal, which shocked even himself. Yet when he looked up Jackson didn’t look upset or angry, he just looked confused. 

“What?”

This just caused Jaebum to be even more confused, eyebrows furrowing. Could Jackson possibly not know about soulmate mark? How? Everyone would eventually have one, how could he not know? Jackson carefully placed down Jaebum’s order on the counter before pulling back his hands and examining his own wrists. He watched as Jackson’s eyes widened even larger before he started rapidly repeating,

“No way no way no way no way no way”

Jaebum just stared at Jackson with an incredibly curious expression, before Jackson’s head shot up to look at the boy, eyes wide and slightly crazy. Jackson reached out over the counter and grabbed Jaebum’s wrists, and Jaebum was too startled by the sudden actions to even fight back. Jackson turned Jaebum’s wrist over and quickly shoved up his sleeve, reading the thick black lines etched into Jaebum’s skin. Jaebum stared, eyes impossibly wide, at the black writing that definitely wasn’t there this morning. Jackson’s head shot up to make eye contact with Jaebum and the two stared at each other for who knows how long, with wide eyed amazement as Jackson still held Jaebum’s wrists firmly. After maybe a few seconds (?) Jackson let out a short loud laugh, causing Jaebum to jump out of his thoughts abruptly. 

“Well I guess I was right about the chemistry after all, huh? Damn aren’t I lucky?” 

Jaebum stared at the boy in amazement and as the boy held Jaebum’s hand in his own, all Jaebum could do was smile widely and laugh. 

—————————————

Jinyoung~

Jinyoung paced back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the building that held his next class. It was 9 in the morning and Jinyoung was waiting his best friend, Jaebum, like he always does. Except today Jaebum was later than normal. Jinyoung was texting him and Jaebum informed him that he was getting coffee at that cute little café that was pretty close to class. The only problem was that was nearly 20 minutes ago and now Jaebum isn’t responding anymore. Jinyoung groaned, sending 5 more threats to Jaebum, before closing his phone and shoving it in his pant’s pocket. He leaned his head back and groaned loudly as he continued to pace back and forth in front of the building. 

Jaebum and him had the next period together and today they were supposed to be presenting a group project. To be quite honest, Jinyoung found the teacher a little scary and did not want to do anything to upset this professor, so entering the class with only half the work and no partner was just a little bit ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING to Jinyoung. He muttered to himself about all the horrible things he would do to Jaebum once he saw him and reached back into his pocket, pulling out his phone aggressively and checking for any response at all from Jaebum. He was typing in the password to open up his found, still pacing aggressively, when he heard a deep voice yell, 

“Oh shit, Watch out!!!”

He stopped and looked up only in time to see a body fly into him. He felt a hard impact, him losing his balance, and the next thing you know he feels the hard concrete against his back. His eyes open slowly and he releases a loud groan. He begins to try and push himself up but stops when he realizes there is a weight on top of him. The mass on top releases an equally loud groan before pushing them self up with their arms. Jinyoung looks up to realize that the boy is now hovering about him and staring at him. The boy has a slender face, with big wide eyes, and wild fiery red hair that now has a leaf stuck to the top of it. The boy pushes himself up and then extends a hand to Jinyoung, which Jinyoung accepts, and helps him up. The two boys brush their clothes off before the red head speaks. In a deep, slightly accented voice, he says,

“Dude I’m sorry. By the time I realized you were there it was too late. Are you ok?” 

Jinyoung found himself a bit entranced by the beauty of the boy before him and realized he was taking a bit to long to answer now so he quickly spurted out, 

“What? Oh yeah! Don’t worry about it, I think I’m fine.” 

The boy chuckled, looking up and making eye contact with Jinyoung for quite some time. Jinyoung felt so drawn to this boy that he just couldn’t help himself. He stepped closer, causing the boy’s eyes to widen but he didn’t step back, and Jinyoung reached his hand up. His hand brushed the side of the boy’s face ever so slightly before reaching up and plucking the leaf out of his soft red hair. Jinyoung smiled, revealing his adorable eye whiskers, as he held up the leaf in front of the red head’s face. The boy let a small breath of air, that neither boy knew he was holding in, and his face suddenly broke into a smile that matched Jinyoung’s. 

“You know, maybe I’m not so mad about getting run over by a skateboard after all.”

Jinyoung stated, looking away and faking an expression like he was thinking hard. The red head let out a light fluttery laugh that shocked Jinyoung a little bit because of how cute it was. Jinyoung looked back at the giggling boy and joined him. The two stood there, smiling and giggling with each other before the red head replied,

“You know, maybe I’m not that upset I ran into a cute boy with my skateboard.” 

Jinyoung giggled even harder, a slight tinge of pink brushing his cheeks. Jinyoung looked down to hide the blush when he noticed the time that the watch on his wrist said,

“Shitshitshitshitshit, I’m sorry! I have to go, but it was really nice meeting you...” 

“Mark! I’m Mark, and it was really nice meeting you too. I hope to see you around soon.”

Jinyoung grabbed his books that were now laying on the ground and replied, 

“Yeah, I really hope I see you around too.”

The two smile at each other warmly before Jinyoung makes his way to the building and feels his anxiety building with every step he takes. He turns after a few steps and finds Mark watching him go. He makes eye contact with Mark and smiles at him, before turning around and making his way back to him. Mark’s eyebrow raises and Jinyoung stops once he is directly in front of Mark. 

“By the way, my name is Park Jinyoung and I really really don’t want to go to this specific class right now. I also really want to talk with you much more. So I was wondering, would you be ok with being my skip buddy?”

Mark laughed his beautiful high pitched laughter again before looking at Jinyoung and nodding continuously, 

“My dear Jinyoung, there is nothing I would like more right now.” 

Jinyoung laughed as Mark did a fake bow, holding out his hand to Jinyoung. The boy reached out to meet his grasp and the two felt a slight shock. They jumped from surprise and just laughed it off, they chatted and chatted as they made their way to who knows where and talked for another hour or so. 

***

Later that night as Jinyoung got ready to go shower, he removed his watch and was incredibly shocked to find black writing that marked his wrists. He traced it lightly with his fingers as he read it before running over to his bed and grabbing his phone off of it. His went to the contact that was saved in his phone only hours before and dialed it immediately. After two rings he heard the line click and a deep voice answer,

“Miss me already, Jinyoung? Did you now find the writing on your wrists?”

“Mark Tuan, I swear to god I’ll kill you. Because of you I now have the words ‘Oh shit, watch out’ permanently engrained onto my wrists! Also what? How long have you known about this?”

He heard a loud high pitched giggled that lasted far too long. Mark gasped for air as he responded, 

“Oh my god, that really was the first thing I said, wasn’t it? Hahahahaha oh this is too good. Also I found mine a couple hours ago and I was waiting to get your reaction. I’m now very glad to hear this over the phone and not have you physically hit me.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget this. I don’t think it’s possible to.”

“Well good, Jinyoungie! I don’t want you forgetting the beautiful first words we spoke.”

Jinyoung was still slightly pissed but he couldn’t help but crack a smile at the dork that he can now call his soulmate.


End file.
